dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can't Believe This Is Happening Again!
episode infobox |series = DBLOK |creater = SandwichGuy649 |English title = I Can't Believe This Is Happening Again! |Japanese title = 私はこれが再び起こっているなんて信じられない! |episode number = 99 |English airdate = Fan Made |Manga chapters = Fan Made I Can't Believe This Is Happening Again! is the episode of the Kuriza Saga. The Japanese title is "Watashi wa kore ga futatabi okotte iru nante shinji rarenai!" 私はこれが再び起こっているなんて信じられない!). The episode is the secord special in LOK. Plot Two weeks after the battle with Kuriza, Stephen, Kab, Pan, Bulla, Uub, and Android 9 with the others are traveling to Germany to celebrate Staphen's impending wedding to Kim. Much to 9's dismay, they are joined by Kim's brother-in-law, Pushkar. During Kim's father's toast, he shows his disapproval of Staphen by comparing him to german sauerbraten. At the end of the night, Stephan hesitantly joins Kab, Pan, Bulla, Uub, 9, and Pushkar for a soda. Sitting at a campfire and roasting marshmallows, the group toast to Stephen and Kim's future happiness. The following morning, Kab, Stephen, Pan, Bulla, Uub and 9, along with gangster Mario Rozzari (whom 9 befriended after San Vega) and a drug dealing eagle, awaken in a small dirty hotel room in Berlin. Stephen has a brow tattoo, and 9's head is a mohawk. However, they cannot find Pushkar, only discovering his severed finger. Rozzari begins recalling the events of the prior night, but his heart stops after snorting a line of crack. Panicked, the gang dispose of Rozzari's body in an refrigerator. Through a tip from Tourettes Steve (who left early the last night and is still at the resort), they go to a prison to pick up Pushkar but are given a handicap homosexual Christian, who knows more about what happened, but he is deaf and taken a vow of silence, and rejects also an alternative such as writing something down. After finding a business card, they travel to a neighborhood smouldering in ruins. They enter a nearby tattoo parlor, where they learn that they had started a fight that escalated into a riot. The gang then return the handicap man to his photographic shop, where they are encouraged by a gay photographer from not being finish with 9's photos. Then 9 is able to recall a strip club that they had gone to. There, they learn that Stephen had engaged in sexual actions with a bisexual prostitute. Upon exiting, the gang is attacked by two Mexican mobsters from whom they had stolen the eagle, and Kab is shot in the arm. After Kab is treated at a clinic, 9 confesses that he had drugged some of the sausage from the previous night with methamphetamine and ecstacy in order to sedate Pushkar but accidentally mixed up the bags. After noticing an address and time point for a meeting written on 9's neck, the gang meet up with another gangster, Herny, who demands Rozzari's bank account code and password by the next morning in exchange for Pushkar. They return to the hotel to try to find Rozzari's password, only to discover that he is still alive. They steal the eagle (who had the code on it's leg) back from the Mexican mobsters through a violent car chase, during which the eagle is shot and injured. After taking the code and leaving the eagle at a veterinary clinic, the group complete the deal with Herny. Suddenly, CIA agents appear and arrest Rozzari. Herny turns out to be Riley, an undercover agent and 9's former rival, who tells the gang that the police have searched all day for Pushkar but were unable to find him. Desperate and out of clues, Kab once again calls Tourettes Steve. Stephen then has an epiphany and the gang rushes back to the hotel and find Pushkar in an locked chemical toilet unharmed (albeit still missing a finger), but they ran into the king of the island again and was tricked again by Kyle (who was wearing a police outfit) in order to let the gang escape from the king again. Pushkar had woken up in the middle of the night to get more ice for his severed finger (after the first bucket of ice had melted) but then use the chemical toilet and became trapped after the king of island locked the door. The seven use Rozzari's speedboat, the keys for which were in Pushkar's pocket, to travel back to the wedding reception. Arriving on land just as Kim's father is about to cancel the wedding, Stephen makes a defiant speech where he rejects being boring and instead states that he is in fact quite wild. Impressed, Kim's father gives the couple his blessing. After the wedding continues on, 9 presents Stephen with a special gift at the post-reception dance: a musical guest performance by Randy Sadness. Pushkar later discovers that he had taken many pictures during the night on his mobile phone. Once again, the group, along with Randy, agree to look at the pictures together once before erasing the evidence of their exploits, but the group was busted by the other when they heard the conversation. The screen goes black as the group (in response to the first special, but with the others) exclaim in shock to the photos (which, just like the first special, play over the ending credits). Category:Fan Fiction